Prince of Slytherin
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Harry is too much like Tom when he comes to Hogwarts. What's to do?
1. Chapter 1

Minerva McGonagall would never admit to herself or anyone else how excited she was to meet the future student she was about to meet. Harry James Potter the Boy Who Lived. She knocked on the door and a small boy answered the one she was looking for.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," she smiled at the small boy who gave her dead eyes. " I'd like to talk to you about coming to our school." The boy scoffed. " I'm not joking. "

"Here to take me off to the asylum then?" Harry asked, "I'm not crazy."

"Of course, you aren't," Minerva smiled at the boy as she was finally allowed in by a woman she knew to be Harry's aunt. "Your parents signed you up to attend our school the day you were born, Mr. Potter. " she was now in a sitting room the uncle and cousin. The uncle looked to be about to blow his top. "I have a letter here for you."

Harry took the letter and opened it. He read through it.

"I knew I was special." Harry said, "I knew I wasn't crazy like they all said I was."

"Of course, you're not." Minerva said, " Now I'm here to take you to get your supplies..."

"I do not need you to come with me." Harry told her sternly, "You will just tell me where to go and what I need to do then I will do it. I do not need you to babysit me. I'm sure you have something more important to do. "

"Very well," Minerva said , rather uncomfortably . She did have a lot to do and he did seem to be able to take care of himself. Plus she wanted to talk to Albus. Something wasn't right about their little Mr. Potter. "Everything you need is in the envelope." she had to keep herself from telling him about his vault because she somehow knew that wouldn't go over well. "Go to Charing Cross Road. You'll be able to see a pub but no one else will be able to see it. Ask the barman Tom to let you into the Alley then head for Gringotts. Everything you need is in the envelope. "

"Very well," Harry said with a nod. " I can talk to snakes is that normal?"

"It's a very rare gift," Minerva said as she left. She noted the boy was coming out with her. "I must go now, Mr. Potter." "I will leave now as well." Harry told her. "I have a lot to do. " With that he set off down the block. She saw a snakepokingit's head out of the back of the boy's shirt.

* * *

Harry found the Leaky Cauldron easily. As instructed he asked Tom to let him into the alley. He then went to Gringotts. He'd found a gold key in his school letter. "I'd like to make a withdraw." he said to the goblin. "Do you have your key?" "I would not be talking to you if I didn't." Harry said, the Goblin examined the small gold key. "Very well." The Goblin said, "You will need to talk to your account manager. " Harry nodded wondering what was going on.

* * *

He finally found out. He was going to be a Lord when he grew up and people were already trying to control him. Someone had been in his trust vault.

"I want anything not approved by myself or my parents to be stopped at once." He said in a commanding tone." When will I be able to be taken to the main vault? I would like to have a look around?"

"You are the last remaining Potter, Mr. Potter. Griphook said, So you may go whenever you want."

"Very well, we will go when this done. he nodded to himself. Now then I would like to talk about a few more things. Do you have brochers for health clinics I could go to before school starts? I don't want people to see me like I am right now."He was soon looking through them. He found one that was perfect and made up his mind to go." Next do you have bank cards? he looked up at Griphook." Muggles have cards ..."

"We do, young Lord. Griphook sneered. He produced more papers for Harry to sign and added it to the growing pile that the young Lord was going to have to sign." I would like one."

After another hour of questions, answers and demands Harry sat down to read everything they wanted him to sign. His mind made quick work of the wording and the hidden meanings and fine print. He signed it all and was on his way down to his vaults. He looked around the main vault and was drawn to a ring when he slipped it on he felt magic fusing with his and a letter appeared saying that he was now Lord Potter.

He didn t know what that meant yet but had every intention of finding out. He gathered some books to take with him and then left the vault he d come back at another time to give it a good look through. For now he had his card. He did take a pouch of gold with him for when he went to school. He d been told that he was the richest wizard in the world because of how far back his blood could be traced. He was hoping the book he d found on Potter Genology would explain that to him. He relaxed on the way back up to the bank. Then got his bank card and set off in Diagon Ally .

His first stop was getting his eyes fixed so he wouldn t need glasses, he then went to the book store and bought all of his school books and anything and everything that caught his fancy. He bought the rest of his school things in massive balk as he had plans on practicing everything before he went off to school.

He then went to Muggle London and bought a whole new wardrobe that was top of the line and all black. He then went and looked around Knockturn Ally. This is where he got his wand.

Elder and Holly, Basilisk venom suspended in Phoenix tears , 11 in. He made sure the man didn t put the trace on it.

He then took a port key he d had the Goblins make him to the health clinic. When he arrived he made sure they knew exactly what he wanted. Two years of healing in the Time Bubble and only a week passing outside. He'd be able to send away for anything he needed. He d agreed to two years after the scans were taken. He was in very bad shape and his magic bound. They also said that there was something in his scar but not to worry because they could remove it. Also they wanted him to do Mind Healing in which he would be taught Occlumency and Legilimency. He had every intention of taking advantage of the two year time bubble to learn everything he could.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall ran to the Headmaster s office.

" Albus !" she cried, She noted that Severus Snape was sitting with the man talking. "It s Harry! You need to watch my memory quickly!"

After they watched Minerva s memory they watched Albus memory of when he went to give Tom Riddle his own letter.

"I can see why you are so distressed." Albus said with a nod. "We had better keep a close eyes on him as we follow through with our plan."

"I don t think your plan is going to work!" Minerva raged, "And I still don t want any part in this plan! I refuse to do anything but help that child."

"I am not going to go along with it either." Severus said, they both looked at him in shock." If we do as you want, Albus we'll have another Dark Lord on our hands. I wouldn't be surprised had already started studying Dark Arts the moment he found out that he survived the killing curse and is a hero around here. He'll figure out that people will have expectations of him when he comes here. No, Albus I can already see that this boy is not going to be manipulated or controlled . You can go ahead and try but I will not be part of it." The man stood, "Good day."

With that he left. Minerva quickly followed.

"What do we do, Severus?" she asked.

"We watch and wait until he gets here." Severus explained," Then when he is sorted we do our best to care for him and help him in whatever he needs."Minerva nodded. "We also bring Flitwick and Sprout in on this. We don t know what house the child will be Sorted into."

"Yes, I agree." she said mornfully." I ll talk to the hat about sorting him fairly." I know that Albus has told it to Sort Harry into Gryffindor"

. Severus snorted at this and rolled his eyes."

One must wonder if he has spells on the hat to Sort them where he wants." he said to himself but Minerva heard and frowned. "I'll have to check it out."

"We will help you, Severus." she said, instantly."I ll transfigure something to look like the Hat and Filius Charm it to act like the hat while we work with it."

"Perfect." Severus nearly purred. He could see actual fun on the Horizon as they went to hold a Head of House meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter sat studying in his bed after having that Horcrux removed from his forehead. He wasn't allowed out of bed until he was recovered and to stop him from doing that they d began his physical healing. So most of his bones were broken at the moment even his right hand.

Thankfully, he was ambidextrous. So he was still able to teach himself magic. He was enthralled by it all. He would practice the wand movements first until it became second nature to him.

When it came to the spells though he quickly found out that he was going to have to learn Latin if he wanted to do anything. He quickly sent out for Latin books so he could learn.

He had two years to prepare to enter the Magic world officially. So he had a lot of work to do. He was even going to teach himself how to act like the perfect pureblood. He was a Lord after all.

* * *

Harry was damn annoyed and was taking it out on the dummies he had conjured. It was almost time to leave the Time Bubble and now he finds out that the Prophet had somehow gotten wind that he wasn't with his family. He hadn't wanted anyone to know that until he was ready.

He scoffed he knew exactly what he had to do. He sighed and flicked his wand his things began packing themselves in his various compartment trunk. He was rather proud of himself. He d learned all the material he would need for school including non-verbal and wandless magic.

He d mastered Latin, French, German, Japanese, Mandarin, and Italian, mostly out of boredom. He d taught himself Law, and everything he would need to know about the Magic World. He'd delved deeply into the Dark Arts and had taught himself the three Darkest spells ever.

He would be using one once he was out of here. He dressed in form-fitting black jeans, black boots, and a form-fitting silk black dress shirt. His hair was below his shoulders so he tied it back at the nape of his neck and thanked Merlin his scar had vanished. He shrunk his trunk into his pocket, made sure his wand was in his sheath and that he had everything then left the room that he had been living in.

He was now in the taller part of his age group, he was healthy and had some muscle on him. He looked as though he'd had a perfect upbringing. He walked with poise and grace and an aura that demanded attention

. He took his port key to Gringotts. Thanked them and headed down the Ally to his solicitor's office. After proving he was who he said he was he demanded that the Prophet be sued. He also demanded that anyone who had written books about him over the years be sued and statements issued that nothing in them was real but products of people's imagination. His Solicitor was happy to do anything he wanted if only because Harry scared the shit out of him.

"Lord Potter?" Kressin , the Solicitor asked, "May I inquire as to where you will be staying until Hogwarts begins?"

"I will make a brief trip back to my family then I will be going to Potter Manor and staying there". Harry replied, giving the man his full gaze and scanning the man's surface thoughts." You needn't worry about me I can take care of myself."

"Of course, Lord Potter. Kressin smiled a little tightly." Have a good day."

"and you." Harry stood and left the offices.

He decided now would be a good time to get his robes as he had not done that before. He walked into Madam Malkin s reading a book. Which was spelled in Parseltongue to look like a law book.

"Hogwarts, dear?" Harry nodded. "This way. I have the whole lot of you."

Harry had made sure he knew everything about every student , teacher and students family that was going to Hogwarts so he recognized Draco Malfoy as the boy next to him. He didn't matter so Harry kept reading keeping his posture perfect it was second nature by now.

"Hogwarts?" Draco drawled, his eyes flashed when the boy ignored him. "My fathers getting my books and my mother is looking at wands." again no answer. "I think I'll drag them off to look at racing brooms. I m going to bully father into buying me one and smuggle it in somehow. I don't think its fair that first years can't play for the House Team." He was getting angry that the other boy was annoying him. "Do you play Quidditch at all?" no answer. "I do. Father says it is a crime if I don t get chosen for the House team and I must say I agree." Nothing. "Do you know what House you'll be in?" nothing." Well , no one really knows until they get there do they? But I know I'll be in Slytherin. All my family has been. nothing. What's your name?"

"That s you done, dear".

Harry gave the woman a sharp nod. He stepped down then began ordering a full wardrobe befitting a Wizarding Lord. He then handed his card over and paid saying he d be back in three hours and his order had better be done.

* * *

With that, he left to go and get some books from Knockturn Ally. He then had some lunch at an upscale restaurant in Diagon Ally. He noted he was sat close the Malfoy's. He rolled his eyes to himself and pulled out another book to read this one also glamored. While he ate.

"That's the boy who ignored me in the clothes shop." Draco whined drawing his parents attention. "he acted as if I wasn't talking to him."

Harry ran his fingers through his hair making sure they saw his Lord ring. "

That s enough, Draco." Lucius said quickly, "That boy is Lord Potter. You will behave yourself around him or you will be punished."  
Draco didn t look happy instead he looked murderous and both his parents could see it.

"Excuse me, Lord Potter." Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black said to Harry having come over to his booth. "May I speak to you about something? "

"If I find the topic interesting and not boring bragging dribble that I had to put up with from your son earlier I do not see why not." Harry replied shutting his book and looking up at her." Sit." she smiled at him and sat. "To what do, I owe this conversation?"

"I was wondering if you know about your Godfather and what happened?"

"I do." Harry said, "I don t see how that is important."

"Well, I happen to know for a fact that he is innocent," Narcissa explained sipping some tea Harry had ordered. "You could get him released and clear his name."

"I could indeed." Harry agreed, eyeing the woman. "Pardon my asking, dear lady but what is in it for you? I m in a marriage I don t want to be in." she replied glancing at her husband who looked mad at her and Draco who looked a little worried, "I m supposed to have Priory over my husband through my Black family but Sirius is the only Lord Black left . My husband is not a nice man and he hurts both I and my son. I must get Draco out of there."

Harry began thinking. His letter had been delivered as soon as the Hogwarts term had let out and he knew for a fact that was t normal but it did give him time to work with. Three months he could do it. It would t be a problem.

" What is in it for me?" Harry asked sipping his milk. "I have studied my Godfather in detail and he is not the type of adult I feel I need to be around. He s a Prankster and would most likely see me as nothing but an extension of my father not to mention that from what I have read he is very close to Dumbledore. I do not want to end up in that man s hands so why would I do this?"

Narcissa looked impressed but didn't t have an answer right off.

"to cripple Dumbledore. she finally said, He is currently sitting in the Black seat on the Wizengamont as well as the Potter seat and the Prince seat. If you could get Sirius to make his claim then you could take two of those seats away from him. You could also explain your life to him and what has been going on. Maybe, explain why it seems that you do not trust Dumbledore ..."

"I thought you might say something like that." Harry sneered at the woman who blinked realizing she d just been played by an 11-year-old. "Now I want you to tell me all about your husband, dear woman because you and I are going to be working together for awhile and I expect you to cooperate. "

"Of course."

Harry left feeling happy. That had been unexpected but perfect all the same. He picked up his clothes and tapped his ring he was suddenly standing at his uncle's work. He made himself invisible and climbed into his uncle's car.


	3. Chapter 3

"Imperio." Harry hissed he had his wand to his uncle's head. "Drive to the bank and withdraw all you live savings." Harry ordered, "Then go where ever you need to go to get access to any and all other money you have and do the same. "

He smirked as his uncle did just what he said he quickly learned that his uncle had oversea accounts and accounts in Switzerland. That gave him an idea. He really needed to talk to the Goblins again. When all the money was in the car and Harry had shrunk the cases they were in he had Vernon drive into a field and take the gun he kept hidden in the trunk and shoot himself. It was only a 9mm that he had always kept in the car but Harry had seen it once when he was forced to ride in the trunk , and stay in it while they took Dudley to the zoo for his birthday a few years ago.

With that done Harry tapped his ring and appeared on Private Drive. He went home. He could now see the wards around the house. He undid a few of them in a way that Dumbledore wouldn't be able to detect and willed the rest to change to Potter Manor. The wards wouldn't alert Dumbledore to the change in the location he knew that because he'd read about Blood Wards before. He entered the house still invisible but now he had silenced his footfalls. He found his cousin first sitting in his room stuffing his face and looking at a magazine with mostly naked women in it.

 _'Isn't he a little too young for that?'_ Harry wondered and was disgusted when his cousin began touching himself. Telling him his aunt must be out because he knew Dudley would never do that when his mother was home. _'This is disgusting.'_

With that, he stunned his cousin. His cousin's eyes shot around trying to see who had done whatever it was to him. Harry walked over and began ransacking the room. Every pocket knife he found he took. Every bit of money he took. he found Dudley was already in over his piggy head when he found a baggy of drugs with instructions on how to sell them and to who to sell them to and how much money he should get for them and a threat that not a pound should be missing when he turned the money.

He tore the room apart taking anything worth anything, then he left his cousin and went to Dudley's second room his main goal here was the books. He took all of them without even looking at what they were. He found nothing else of use. He then went to the spare room , his aunt and uncles room , he emptied the house of anything worth of value because he didn't want them able to pawn things to get cash. It was in the attic that he found something that made him hate his aunt even more. his mother's trunk was sitting there beckoning to him. He quickly shrunk it down and added it to his pockets.

He heard a noise downstairs his aunt was home.

* * *

Harry stunned his aunt as well. He then used the Levitating Charm to move Dudley, who still had his hand in his pants, and Petunia to sit at the table. He sat with them and began using magic to make a snack. They stared at him in horror. He un-stunned them but only after using a spell to tie them to their seats.

"Harry," Petunia said it was the first time he'd ever used his name. " Dudley! What are you doing?! Get your hand out of there this second!"

Harry smirked as Dudley sputtered and freed his hand. Harry used his wand to wash it.

"we are going to have lunch. " Hary told them. "Or you are at least. I ate. While you eat we will talk about your futures. "

"Our futures?" Dudley asked, "Where's dad?"

"He killed himself about two hours ago. " Harry answered, "After emptying all your accounts and sending them to his sister. " A lie but they wanted them dependent on him if he allowed them to live. "I was following him invisibly so I could get a ride home without him trying to kill me."

Petunia had her hand over her mouth. Lunch landed on the table. Healthy food that Dudley wrinkled his nose at.

"Now, I just found that I'm the richest wizard in the world at the moment." Harry gestured to his clothes. "Now I will take care of you but only if you tell me the truth when I ask you questions. "

Petunia swore to do so.

* * *

Harry watched as Petunia sobbed and talked to the police. They'd found out that Vernon was sexually abusing Dudley and teaching him to be just like him. Dudley insisted nothing was wrong with him. He kept ranting and raving. Harry made a call and moments later men in white coats came and took Dudley to the loony bin. Petunia had agreed it was the best for her son one day maybe they could have him back.

She had confessed that she had always wanted to take care of him but for some reason couldn't. He found spells on her and Potions in her system. He gave her a Potion to flush her system of them and then removed the spells hence the emotional Petunia when the police showed up. Harry waited until everyone was gone then used his ring to take him and Petunia to Potter Manor. House Elves popped up to greet him.

"Master has come home!" one cried "Tinky is being so happy." she was sobbing. "Tinky is being Master's personal elf and is always being with Master until Master is being taken away and Tinky is not being able to find him."

"That's fine," Harry said kindly to the elf. " Now, this is my aunt Petunia, she will be staying here with us. She is a Muggle." they all nodded. "Ready the Master room for me. " He handed them everything he'd bought since he'd gotten into the Wizard World. "Please clean the house, set up a room for my aunt and buy what ever we need for the House with this key." he gave them the key to his trust vault. "Has my owl arrived?"

"Yes, Master we is taking good care of her," Tinky said brightly. "We is getting to work right away."

With that, all but one vanished.

"I need to go back out." Harry said to Petunia. "The elves will see to you until I get back."

* * *

Harry stared at his handiwork and felt nothing. He'd had Aunt Marge give him all her money as well then she was posioned and it was death by bulldog for her. He'd made write a note saying how upset she was about her brother because she knew what he was doing and that they had suffered at the hands of their father and she couldn't take it anymore so she gave her dog drugs, the ones Dudley was to sell, and allowed them to attack her because she knew she deserved a painful death.

He felt nothing as he arrived back home to find dinner ready. He sat at the head of the table and ate his steak.

At age 11 Harry Potter had killed two people and felt nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Today he was meeting his Godfather. He walked into the Wizengamont court. He was in his finest robes. His aunt in her finest dress behind him. His solicitor was with them as well. Everyone watched them. Sirius was in shock at seeing him.

"Sorry, I'm late." Harry stated, "I was not informed until minutes ago that the Hearing was being held today." He glared at all of them making them flinch. "I will ascertain who is to blame for that later. " he walked to the seat that was the Potter Seat . "You are in my seat and will remove yourself instantly. "

The man shook his head.

"I am Potter Proxy." he answered.

"I am Lord Potter and have not named you my proxy so you will leave my seat in the Wizengamont this second. " the man began shaking. "I'm waiting."

"A 10-year-old can not claim their seat on the Wizengamont, Harry my boy," Dumbledore said, not liking this at all.

"you will address my properly," Harry demanded holding out his right hand to show them his ring. "My family ring has allowed me to claim them recognizing me as Lord Potter. I will claim my seat now and this man will move!"

Silence followed his words. Then the man bolted from the seat as if he was being chased by Dementors. Harry gave a sharp nod and took his seat. The magic imbued in the seat claimed him at once. He smirked to himself. His eyes met Sirius' and he saw shock and awe on the man's face. He cocked his head to one side.

"Now then was Lord Black ever checked for a Dark Mark before he was thrown into Azkaban for the betrayal of my parents?"

"No." Fudge said, "You must understand it was troubling times..."

"Exactly how many were sent to Azkaban without trial ?" Harry asked, "According to our own laws everyone is deserving of a trail. " he looked at Sirius. "Do you consent to Veritaserum so that we may question you in a chance to ascertain your guilt or innocence, Lord Black?"

"I do," Sirius said not taking his eyes off of the 10-year-old boy.

* * *

He swallowed the potion.

" What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black III," Sirius said.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Have you ever been a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Were you the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"No."

"Who was the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No, I tracked him down and had every intention of killing him but he started yelling at me accusing me of betraying them. I was stupid and didn't notice that he had his wand behind his back. He cut off his finger then transformed into a rat and fled into the sewers. "

"Peter Pettigrew is an animagus?"

"We all were," Sirius replied.

"Who is we"

"James, Peter and I." Sirius replied, "James was a Stag, Peter a Rat and I'm a Grim. Remus didn't need one."

Whispers from the stands. Harry didn't participate .

* * *

Sirius was cleared of all charges.

"Harry!" Harry turned to him."H-Harry." Sirius looked terrible.

"Take my hand." Harry demanded. "Now!"

Sirius did as did Petunia. Harry tapped his ring and they were gone before Dumbledore could get to them. They appeared at the clinic.

"You will stay here and get better, Sirius. " Harry said, "I stayed here for a week and it was two years their time. You may come home when you are better."

"Yes, " Sirius nodded, "Of course. " He wanted nothing than to hug Harry and ask him about his life. "How long will I stay?"

"A week." Harry said, "But to you it will be five years because you need to recover from Dementors."

Sirius looked miserable at the prospect but agreed because he wanted to be near his Godson.

* * *

One down Two to go.

Harry sat in his study two days later when an elf popped in

"Master, Master's Wolfie has arrived."

"Show him to the sitting room and tell him I will be with him momentarily. " Harry sai standing. He cracked his back and began walking down to the sitting room. He entered to see Remus Lupin. "Hello, Uncle Moony."

Petunia looked up at him as he said that.

"Hello, Harry." Remus said, " I heard you cleared Sirius I was expecting him to be here."

"I dropped him at a clinic that's in a time bubble he'll come here next week." Harry sat down and a bottle of Mt. Dew appeared. He grabbed it and took a drink. " You on the other hand will be staying here for as long as I want you to." Remus looked shocked. "You are free to come and go as you want but I have a job for you and you will except payment for it I will not hear any argument on the matter."

"What job, Harry?" Remus asked, he was in shock but a glance at Petunia still sipping her tea told him this was normal of the boy.

"You will be Regent Potter and my Proxy." Harry stated, "You will cut ties with Dumbledore and I will tell you why in a moment. Your pay is not negotiable." He passed a contract over to Remus. "Read and sign at the bottom. "

Remus began shifting around uneasily as he read.

"Harry, pup, this is way too much money."

"I told you it was non negotiable. " Harry stated his green eyes flashing, "Sign it, Uncle Moony. I will pay this much and not a Knut less. The first payment is so you can get some clothes. You will live here, eat here, and all that so you just need to get yourself some clothes.. "

Remus gave his pup a pained look but signed. He could tell he wasn't going to win.

"This says you'll be providing me with Wolvesbane."

"Excuse me?" Petunia asked, "What is that?"

"Uncle Moony is a werewolf the Wolvesbane Potion will keep him sane when he's in his wolf form and I wont be the one providing it to you. " Harry smirked "I'm going to manipulate a dear friend of my mother's to make you his test subject. I hear he needs one because he has a new formula which will kill most of the pain during the transformation."

Remus grinned.

"Severus' potion's are always the best." he stated simply.

"Indeed. " Harry stated, "Now this is why you will stay away from Dumbledore."

* * *

Severus choked on his morning coffee. Instantly, Minerva was patting his back. Severus was staring at the snowy owl and the open letter in his hands. He passed it to her. She quickly read through it.

"Take me with!" She demanded, handing the letter to Pomona and Filius. "I want to see Remus again."

"We want to go to!" Filius and Pomona agreed. " Take us with you !"

"The invitation is for me only." Severus growled grabbing the letter. "I'm the one who can brew the potion!"

"Take us with you!"

* * *

The four of them arrived at Potter Manor around noon a week later at the appointment time. They were showed to a room where they saw a down trodden Sirius, a pacing Remus, a board Harry reading a book and Petunia who was looking worried and tired.

"Master!" Tinky cried, "There is being four of them!"

"I told you to speak properly, Tinky." Harry said, "and yes, I assumed there would be. Please serve tea."

"Yes, Master, Tinky will be doing that in just a moment."

With that she vanished.

"Welcome, Professor Snape, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonaggal please take a seat." The four did and tea was served. " Am I correct to assume that being here is saying you are against Dumbledore?"

"Yes." Minerva said. She eyed the boy. "Uhm, Harry, do you mind if I call you that? I heard what happened at the Wizengamont."

"You may call me that, Aunt Minnie." Harry said, earning a huff from the woman and a barking laugh from Sirius.

"Okay, I was just wondering how you're doing." she tried not to look worried. "We have a Healer..."

"I went to Chixturn Clinic for a week and spent two years in the Time Bubble. " Harry explained, waving his hand dismissively. "Sirius has also gone there and spent a week which equaled five years. Which is why he is currently pouting. He just got here."

Sirius growled but then slid down in his seat.

"We are here to discuss Dumbledore."


End file.
